Hokages Little Bee
by Spartan-259 Raphael
Summary: (This is a Rewrite of Narutos Little Bee) After being killed by Madara, Naruto arrives in the Soul Society, realizing hes dead and After finding one Sui-feng and training her, becoming captain and now losing the winter war, he must now head back in time to rewrite the past and save both worlds.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Ok this is my third story. I had some help with this story from SherardF so it wasn't just me although I came up with the idea, he helped me with details. This is a Naruto x Sui-Feng x Yoruichi x Hinata x Tia Harribel Pairing. Here's the summary: After fighting Madara and dying at his hands, Naruto finds himself in the soul society. He wakes up to see he is in a forest, when he looks around he sees a scared 5 year old girl, the girls name is Fon Shaolin, instead of Yoruichi, it is Naruto who trains and becomes captain of the second division. During the winter war, he goes to Kisuke for help, only to receive a strange device to turn back the hands of time…**

"Person, Zanpakuto talking"

"_Person Zanpakuto thinking_"

(3rd person)

(Forest near the second division)

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his aching forehead as he sat up, not having a clue where he was at the moment, he rubbed his temples standing with a wobble before leaning against a tree, he looked around, not recognizing the landscape at all, but he shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he remembered what happaned moments before his demise, something he wasnt overly fond of, Madara, the supposed godlike Uchiha, had sucked him into a Kamui, a time-space technique that he saw Kakashi using it durring their chase with Dediara. He stood and sighed as he touched his body, making sure his Storage Scroll was with him , and to his suprise it was, he looked around and heard an 'Eep' from a nearby tree.

"Hello? come on out, im friendly" he said as he put his hands up, seeing a young girl come out, looking around the age of 12 to 13. she had black hair and seemed to wair a training garb.

"Whats your name mister?" she asked as her body language portrayed a shy girl who was nervous to be in his presnese. Naruto chuckled a littlebit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he said as he kneeled down to be at her level. "Whats your name little one?" he asked as she slowely got over her shyness when he kneeled, so he wasnt so intimidating.

"My name is Feng Shaolin mister" she said as she looked at the man curiously. "your name is fishcake?" Narutos eye twitched for a moment and shook his head.

"No my mother meant it to mean Maelstrom... i get that alot, and what are you doing out here all alone, arent you supposed to be with your parents?" he asked as he took a seat near a stump of a tree.

"Im training to be stronger mister!" he chuckled as he remembered when he was her age, always wanting to be stronger, and since he had met Haku, he had gained a purpose to be stronger, not just because he wanted to be...

"whats your reason to become strong Shaolin-Chan? Power?" he asked as she looked curiously at the man.

"No, im training so i can stay within my family, and show im not weak." He internally scowled with how she said that, Family are supposed to protect the younger generation and lead them in the right direction to become better people then the previous generation.

"Alright... how about i train you... not just for your family... for yourself" he said standing as she looked curiously at him once again, she had never heard of him so he doubted she knew of his abbilities.

"But i dont know you mister, you dont seem strong" she said as she looked up at him as he gave a foxy grin at her as he held out his right palm, before an inch above it, a ball of swirling energy appeared, the Rasengan.

"I was the strongest leader when i was alive, the leader of an assassin villiage... and this is one of the weaker attacks i know, watch" he said as he thrust it into a tree, watching it explode into splinters, that moment she had stars in her eyes. "I can teach you this and become much so much stronger then on your own... ok? To show your family that your stronger then you look." she nodded then began to act shy once more.

"Um Naruto-Sama" Shaolin asked she looked down and played with her feet.

"Yes Sha-Did you just call me Naruto-Sama?" he looked at her curiously.

"Don't be mad Naruto-sama I's just you're the strongest person I know, and you said that you used to be an assassin. I want to be strong like you so when I can pass when I take the test to get into the stealth force. I don't want to fail and be exiled from the family, so please Naruto-sama, and teach me!" he looked at her with a smile and rubs her head.

"Alright... I Promise that when i'm done training you, you'll be the strongest of your entire family, and I never break a promise" he said with his foxy smile and rubbed her head, ruffling her hair.

"Thank you Naruto-sama I will not fail you!" he smiled at her enthusiasm. '**Although I could do without the Sama, She's extremely loyal.**' he thought as a saw her cheering.

"OK. you should go head back to your family before they get worried. Meet me back here tomorrow at 10:00 OK?" he said wondering what time it even was, or where even HERE was, he still hadn't figured that out.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" she ran off back to her home eagerly waiting for tomorrow. He didnt look away before turning around to see an old man in a Haori and a cane, power coming off the old man in droves, he reminded Naruto of the Sandaime Hokage, also known as the Third.

"Something I can do for you old man?" he asked as he slowely reached for his weapons, keeping an eye on him. The old man raised his hand to calm the young Hokage.

"Dont worry, im only here to see the Ryoka that appeared from nowhere, Central 46 wants me to detain you but it seems it was a simple mistake... but the power I sense has me curious to as who you are" the man said as he inspected the man, he felt no malice coming from him, and the fact that he saw the entire interaction with him and Shaoilin proved to him that he meant no harm.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure and Jinchuriki of the Juubi." he said as he gave the man some respect, Naruto knew that he was high ranking, no need go burning bridges this early. The elderly man nodded as he walked up to him.

"Very well... I am the Soutaicho, Yamamoto... the head captain... it would be a mistake to pass up someone with your potential as a simple civilian, I would like you to join the Shinigami Academy... it would also help you better train young Shaoilin better if you know what they are teaching her." Naruto nods and thinks about it for a moment, it would be better then doing nothing...

"Alright old man... im going to need a tour guide since im still new to all of this." Yamamoto nodded as he thought for a moment.

"Head to a man named Kisuki Urahara... ill send word forward to help you get assimilated into the world... I will get you assigned into the Shinigami academy, please do not be late" he said as Naruto nods and heads towards the captain when he realized... he didnt have a map. "ah dammit... I have no idea where any of these places are" he said until his luck came into play and a map hit his face,he pulled it off and looked at it, he chuckled a bit. "Thank you Kami-sama" he said to himself as he began to walk to the place specified by the Soutaicho.

(Next day)

He had gone to his first day of Shinigami school yesterday, it seemed light compared to the training hes gone through but he isnt one to complain, anywho, at the moment he was waiting for the young girl he had promised to train, watching her rush to the small clearing.

"Im here Naruto-sama, what will we be learning today?" She said basically jumping up and down like an excited kid ready to go to a toy or candy shop... he chuckled slightly and jumped from the branch he was sitting on. "First lesson is bone hardening, it doesnt matter how fast you are or how many times you hit, it doesnt count if it doesnt hurt, I skinned a tree and I want you to hit it 300 times" he said pointing to a tree stump shaved cleanly as she nodded, and gotten right to work, punching the tree, watching her have that same conviction in his eyes as he did when he was training to save Sasuke and chortled. 'With that conviction in her eyes, she'll go far... ill see to it...' he thought to himself.

Over the course of 15 years, he trained Soifon, as he called her, watching her grow in strength, at this point she could match Kakashi in strength and fight to a standstill, but he made friends as well with the goofy scientist Urahara, and a goofy woman named Yoruichi, but as the years progressed, so did Soifon's feelings for Naruto, he didnt say much to protect their Teacher-Student relationship, he too felt for the woman, until she confessed to him.

(Flashback)

Naruto was currently hanging out with Yoruichi and Kisuke sharing some Sake as they joked and laughed, by this point he had graduated and made it into the 2nd Division, quickly rising through the ranks and had made good friends with the two. He had felt Soifons Spiritual Pressure, She had been following Naruto for a while, he smiled, she was loyal, it was one of her appealing qualities.

"Give me a moment you two" he said standing as they both nod, Naruto Shunpo'd behind Soifon and cleared his throat to get her attention. "You know its not nice to stalk people Soifon... is there something wrong?" he asked her as she blushed madly, turning around with an eep.

"N-no Naruto-sama, I was just making sure you were alright" she said not wanting to say anything as she played with her fingers. Being an aged leader he saw through this and sighed.

"Soifon, you know as well as I do I can see your lying... whats the real reason?" he asked her crossing his arms over his chest as she looked down a bit in shame.

"N-naruto-sama... I... care for you, im... I just..." Naruto sighed a little and smiled, he knew she cared for him but he was still her teacher...

"Soifon... were student and teacher... you know its wr-" he was about to continue until she hugged Naruto.

"I dont care Naruto-sama, I care for you! I... I love you!" Naruto sighed as he hugged her back and thought it over before smiling, kissing her forehead.

"Alright... well give it a chance, but no matter what happens in the relationship... youll always be my student and friend... alright?" he asked as he rubbed her back as she nodded, not saying a thing as she hugged naruto.

(Flashback end)

Soon enough though, Naruto became captain of the second division, training Soifon until she passed her test into the stealth force, allowing her to become his Fukutaicho, but Naruto remembered 3 people very well... Captain Aizen, Gin and Kaname... remembering how they became traitors to the Soul Society... Before Aizen left though Kisuke was convicted of illegal experimentation, He managed to convince Yamamoto that it was Aizen doing the experimentation on hollows, so they were off the hook, he knew from past experience that war was over the horizon. he just hoped that he can stop this one...

**Many** Years have passed, during that time his look changed. Naruto wore an outfit similar to Sui-Feng's, over that he wore the second division captain haori, he had his Zanpakuto on his waist similar to Shunsui. As Naruto predicted though the winter war has begun, naruto hoped he could've stopped it early by killing Aizen and his followers. He was wrong, he was too strong as well as the Espada that had followed him prevented him from getting anywhere near the ex captain... after 2 years the war began to go in favor of the hollows, it was a losing battle and they all knew it, but Naruto and the shinigami weren't going down without a fight, even if he have to go to the root of the problem. ..

(12th Division Baracks)

Naruto and Soifon walked inside the 12th division to see Kisuke talking with his lieutenant, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Kisuke sees them and smiles "What can I do for the second division captain and lieutenant?" he smiled at his goofy attitude even during a time of war. '**'I remember me being the same way during the 4****th**** Shinobi war.'' ****Naruto** then put a serious face on and Kisuke saw this and his face dropped his smile and knew it was important.

"Can you make a device? A time traveling device?" He asked him, Sui-Feng who heard this looked at Naruto surprised.

"Naruto-sama what would you need such a device for?" she asked worried he was going to leave her. She didnt want leave her lover alone... she simply loved him too much for him to leave...

"If I can't stop the war now then we have to get to the root of the problem." Kisuke nodded and began to see where Naruto was going with this, usually he would say no to messing up the entire timeline... but the situation was growing desperate.

"Kill Aizen before the war starts. Sure I could make the device; I made the Hogyoko to defy Space-time. Just give me a day." Naruto nodded absorbing the information. He looked at Sui-Feng.

"Go call the Gotei 13; they need to know what's going to happen." She nodded and quickly left the room to follow the order. he sighed and followed soon after, might as well head to the hall, hoping this goes well... if not then this war is already lost...

(Captains Hall)

Soon all of the 13 captains minus Kisuke arrived. Naruto knew this wasn't going to be pretty. It kind of reminded him of the council meetings held because of himself. he sighed and began. "Good morning everyone, I called you here because I have a plan to stop the war." Naruto said' everyone had their full attention on the young looking captain. "I asked Kisuke to make a device to turn back the hands of time and stop the root of the war."

"Kill Aizen before the war starts. It's our only option left, we have no other choice" Said Ukitake.

"But what about the timeline, wouldnt there be issues if you head back and redid everything? And if you do mess up, whats the point of even going back?" Komamura asked, his mind working on how this could work

"Think about it, what can I stop and gain from the knowledge I have?" he saw everybody starting to think, and then Kenpachi spoke up.

"Allies" said the battle-loving captain. he smiled, and said

"That's one, anything else?"

"Preparing for events such as Arturo and stopping them" Said Byakuya, he nodded and continued speaking, it seemed the meeting was going well in his favor and was hoping that they would allow him to go back.

"Bingo, if we can stop events such as Arturo and Lady Konaka's death, we can basically help draw the war into our favor." Naruto said as everybody nodded knowing this was their only shot at winning the war, desperate times call for desperate measures after all.

"Very well, you shall go back, though I have a few questions." Naruto looked at the Head-captain. "How far do you plan on going back?" he said, he looked at the rest of the captains, whom still had their attention on him.

"I plan on heading back to my Gennin days, the thing about the device is, say I go back to when I was 12 and I'm the one who activated the device, the others that came with me will also become 12" he said to the captains who knew this could pose a problem.

"Wouldnt that hamper your abbility to fight?" Asked Kenpachi as Naruto nodded a littlebit.

"Physical abilities such as speed and strength, yes, But abilities like Bankai and Shunpo, no, I will keep my memories and as such remember how to do them" he said looking at the other captains.

"Last question before I send you to get ready, is anybody going with you?" said the head captain.

"I was hoping to get Kisuke, Sui-Feng and Yoruichi as I trust them with my life. I won't force them to go, but I will need all the help I can get." he said looking around to Soifon.

"Verywell... May you have a safe journey, and good luck." I headed out to get the two girls for the journey into the past, this wont be easy, he knew, but he will do what he must to protect what he loves...

(2nd division barracks)

he walked into his barracks to see Sui-Feng training. "Sui-Feng, go get Yoruichi, I need to speak with both of you." She nodded.

"Yes Naruto-sama" he smiled, no matter how many years he tried to get to tell her to call him Naruto-kun, she always calls him Naruto-sama. he smiled as he put a hand on his Zanpakuto. '**We get another chance, right Amatarasu?**'

'**Aye, now I see your mates are here.**'

"**Mates, I only love Sui-Feng.**" he said to Amatarasu blushing a bit, the wolf saw his weilder as a son, he didnt mind, he enjoyed having conversations with him.

"**Whatever you say cub**" said Amatarasu as he came back to reality. Naruto saw Yoruichi and Sui-Feng in their black omnitsukido uniform.

"What did you want to talk to us about Naruto-sama?" asked Sui-Feng. he looked at them and began to speak.

"I have a question, do you wish to head with me to change the course of history, I will ask Kisuke if he will head back with me to my Gennin days. Do you wish to go with us?" Naruto asked them, looking to Sui-Feng and she spoke.

"Of Course I will head with you Naruto-sama." She said looking at me with devotion and loyalty in her eyes, something he always saw since she was a young girl.

"You know me Naruto-kun, I'll go" said Yoruichi, she stood and hugged Naruto. Sui-Feng looked a little jealous, We parted and looked at them. "Ok go get ready, we'll be leaving tomorrow." Yoruichi nodded and left. he walked up to Sui-Feng and pulled her into a hug. "Are you jealous of Yoruichi?" he asked her kissing her on the lips. She looked away with a blush.

"No, why would I be jealous of her?" she said stubbornly. he smiled to her, pulled her into another kiss; he pulled away for a moment and hugged her to reassure her.

"Don't worry I would never cheat on you." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Now go get ready, I'll see you tomorrow." he said walking toward the 2nd division barracks to pack for the trip... something he hoped would go smoothly...

(Next Day)

He and the others walked in to see Kisuke smiling. He handed him a device that looked like a small clock. "To work it you think of a date and just press the button on the top." I nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Kisuke, I wish to know if you would join me on the trip, ill need all the help I can get..." Hats and clogs looked surprised for a moment before smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah... alright ill join you... better they waiting to see if anything changes... alright... let me get some things and ill be back" he said as he chuckled, getting a small pack of things and they all grabbed a hold of Naruto and pressed the button. A bright flash appeared around them and they disappeared within the light…

**And heres the rewrite, if you noticed ive combined a few chapters together so its a bit easier to read and made a lot of changes, tell me what you guys think and id love to hear some feed back and ideas, im redoing a lot so any ideas thrown my way ill take into consideration~**


End file.
